Inu Yasha Krazy for Kagome
by ClawLadyAshkeveron
Summary: Inu Yasha continues to trip over his own feet around Kagome, resulting in humor... and a little romance. Adventures and a little fluff- STORY COMPLETED! Sequel will have rated R lemon, this one is PG13.
1. A Trip in the Well

First off. I do not own Inu Yasha, or Kagome, or Shippo, etc. I wish I did!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed hesitantly at the air. ~What is that smell? I like it, but. hmmm~ he wondered, wrinkling his nose. Kagome watched him from the well, trying not to laugh. Inu Yasha hadn't seen her yet, but clearly he smelled her. Suddenly he whirled, clearly having realized whom he smelled.  
  
'KAGOME!!!' He leapt at her, grabbing her up in his arms in a massive hug, before realizing what he had done. He then remembered that he did not ~NOT~ like Kagome. He dropped his arms quickly, recoiling from touching her. Unfourtunately, he had been holding her in the air over the well. When he let go, she hung in the air for a moment, staring at him, and he stared back into her eyes- as she fell back down the deep hole. He leaped forward again, grabbing for her hand to save her from that drop.  
  
He fell with her.  
  
They landed in a heap at the bottom of the well, forward in Kagome's time, with Inu Yasha on top of her. They both winced.  
  
'Ow.' they said together- then they realized their position. Inu Yasha and Kagome both froze, looking into each other's eyes. They stopped breathing, gazing deep into one another's souls- and Kagome reached up to tweak Inu Yasha's ears.  
  
''Squeaky squeak- squeak squeak''  
  
He growled angrily, pushing up off of her, and stood, without offering to help her up.  
  
'Fool girl! Why did you pull me back here!' he rumbled maliciously as he scaled the wall. She looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
'But Inu Yasha, you grabbed me, then dropped me, then gra-' she stopped, for he had already leapt back through the well, into the past. She crossed her arms.  
  
'Well, isn't that just like him! Humph! But. then why did he look so happy to see me? Did he. miss me? Should I go back?' then she scowled. 'No. It would serve him right if I stayed right here! He can come fetch me, if he wants me back so badly! He probably didn't want to hug me anyway. He probably thought it would be funny to drop me down the well on purpose. That's why he smiled.' She climbed back out of the well, still thinking to herself.  
  
'And yet. if he meant to drop me, why did he try to catch me? Maybe he really didn't mean to drop me? Maybe he- no, Kagome, don't be ridiculous. Inu Yasha only wants you to find the jewel shards. In which case, I'm going to stay right here. If he wants me, HE can come and get me. See if I care. Maybe now I can catch up on some schoolwork without a desperate case of rheumatism!' 


	2. Present Times

Hey everyone glad to see you're reading this! Poor Inu Yasha- don't you feel so sorry for him? He always tries so hard around Kagome. well eventually the guy will get the girl, don't worry :-D send reviews! I don't know if you're liking this if you don't review!  
  
Inu Yasha: maybe they don't like your story yet, because all you've done so far is make fun of me! Maybe they want me to be a big hero, not a hopeless, love bound puppy! Ever think of that?  
  
Well okay, here I'll write a little more, and we'll see how Inu Yasha handles Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked out of the well house and to her bedroom. Once there she dropped her backpack on the floor and flopped down in her chair, gazing out the window sadly. Why did she wish Inu Yasha had stayed? He never did, never just sat quietly holding her hand, or just enjoyed her company- no, he always had to make her feel bad, to shove her off and ignore her! Well fine! He could find the other shards without her! See if she cared!  
  
Souta walked past her room, gazing in with loneliness written across his face as he went by- then he did a double take, peeking his head back inside her room.  
  
'Kagome!!!' he cried happily, rushing up to her and leaping into her lap. He threw his little arms around her, and she couldn't help but remember how Inu Yasha had done the same, only a few minutes before. She couldn't help but compare the two- Inu Yasha's strong, muscular arms grasping her up, embracing her- Souta's small, child arms, clasped around her neck- Inu Yasha's beautiful eyes, with starry depths extending forever- Souta's little brown eyes, dancing with baby-joy. She smiled sadly at him, hugging gently, and looking out over his shoulder into the darkening window.  
  
'Kagome! I thought you went back! Why didn't you go see Inu Yasha? Oh I'm so glad you stayed!' Souta said happily. She ruffled his hair. He looked into her eyes, noticing that she wasn't really paying attention to here and now- her thoughts were in another age, years in the past.  
  
'Kagome? Hullo? Is something wrong, Kagome?' he asked hesitantly, waving his small hand in front of her nose. She blinked, and focused on him.  
  
'Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Souta. No, everything's fine. I'm not going back after all- not unless Inu Yasha comes and gets me himself. I'm just tired of his tricks, that's all.'  
  
'Okay, if you're sure, Kagome. Come on, dinner's ready! Lets go eat!' with that Souta bounded off her knees and ran for the door, pounding down the steps to the kitchen. She looked out the window once more, then shook herself, stood, and went down to dinner. 


	3. The Red Haori

Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! And Denra- pleeeeease! Plus you spelled goddess wrong, too! LOL! Anyway. . .  
  
No, I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of his affiliates, or anything Anime, but I like to pretend I do! That's why I write these, right? Of course right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha climbed quietly down from his tree branch, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Assured that he was alone, he crept across the glade to the well. He peered down its long shaft- no sign of her. He collapsed against the wall of it, burying his face in his red haori.  
  
'Why did I leave her? Why didn't I ask her to come back with me? Now she'll hate me! She thinks I hate her, anyway. . . the look in her eyes. . . and then her expression when I jumped back down. . . oh why did I leave? Why?' he shuddered into his haori, immersing himself in self-pity. His little ears twitched back and forth, but he was beyond hearing now, thinking only of Kagome. (A/N: aww poor Inu Yasha)  
  
Perhaps because his nose was covered, he did not notice the smell of someone approaching.  
  
'Inu Yasha. . . Well, well. Dreaming about the human again?' A voice dripping in sarcasm and contempt startled Inu Yasha. He knew that voice. . .  
  
Inu Yasha jumped and spun around as fast as he could, tripping and falling on his rump. He looked up into the face of his half brother, the full-dog- demon. Seshomaru leered evilly down at Inu Yasha.  
  
'Too bad the little archer can't save you now. You're coming with me.' With that he grabbed Inu Yasha, pinning his arms before he could grab Tetsusaiga, and lifted the hanyou easily onto his shoulder. As he did this, a piece of Inu Yasha's haori ripped off on the rough stones of the well, lodged between the cracks. Seshomaru carried him away through the forest, chuckling to himself. At last he had caught the runt, and nothing could stop him from destroying him once and for all- but first he had another use for his half brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep. She tried to keep her eyes open; every time she closed them, she would see Inu Yasha! She just couldn't stop thinking about him- his eyes, his long, silky hair, his muscular build, the way he moved when he fought; everything about him she loved. Especially his ears. . .  
  
She rolled out of bed and quietly got dressed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She HAD to go see him, even if he hated her. She just had to.  
  
Kagome wrote a note for her parents, leaving it on her desk. She picked up her backpack, which she hadn't even emptied from earlier that afternoon, and went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She hadn't been hungry at dinnertime, but now she felt starved. After wolfing down a bowl of leftover rice, she looked around, thinking,  
  
'It wouldn't be a bad idea to bring some food with me- just to show Kaede what we eat here in the future. . .'  
  
She grabbed some sealed snacks, and a bag of chocolate M&Ms. Putting these in her backpack, she quietly went out to the well. She peered down it, thinking about when she was last here.  
  
'The look in his eyes. . . it made me feel so good. . . like he wanted me, right then- no. He just lost his breath from the fall. That's all.' Kagome checked that she had the jewel shards, then jumped over the rim of the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome arrived on the other side, it was only just beginning to grow dark- there were minor differences of time from the Feudal Era and her time. She climbed up from the bottom, and sat on the edge for a moment. Something tickled her bare calf. She looked down- it was a piece of Inu Yasha's red haori! She knew that it rarely tore without reason. She examined the ground, trying to understand the paw-prints in the soft earth. She was no master tracker, but the ground was fairly soft, and had saved clear imprints of two different dog-demons' feet. One she knew instinctively was Inu Yasha's, but the other. . . it was so similar, but she was _sure_ that it was not Inu Yasha. That meant that someone else had come upon Inu Yasha sitting here at the well. . . but then what? Only one set of sunken tracks led away, but clearly Inu Yasha was not here.  
  
'Maybe. . . maybe he didn't leave here? Maybe he came into my time, and I missed him? Maybe he was coming to get me, to apologize, and to carry me away back to his time?' her spirits soared as she thought this, and she had to resist the urge to jump back down the well, and run after him. . .  
  
'Ha. Maybe. And maybe koi will learn to walk on two legs over land. Inu Yasha would _never_ do that.' So she walked away from the well, careful not to step on the tracks, and went quickly as she could to Kaede's home. Her friends there would help her find Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey I know this is supposed to be romance and humor, but I couldn't resist putting in a little action; this is going to build up, of course, to a daring fight scene- will Inu Yasha defend Kagome? Why does Seshomaru want to capture Inu Yasha?  
  
So to find out what Inu Yasha is going to do, you'll have to keep reading! I've been trying to post these daily, so keep on reading and reviewing! 


	4. The Cage

Kagome walked in to Kaede's home, sniffing eagerly at the wonderful cooking- smells that permeated the air. Even though she had just eaten, it still made her feel more at home to go into a house with good food cooking. She grinned, calling out,  
  
'Kaede? Shippo! I'm back!' she stepped through the door to be assaulted by a whirl of fur and red hair flying towards her. 'WHOA!' she yelped as Shippo landed on her shoulder and gave her a huge hug, almost strangling her.  
  
'KAAAAAGOME!!!' he cried, overjoyed. It had been a full two weeks since she'd last been here, partly because of her delay when Inu Yasha dropped her. . .  
  
'Hi Shippo! Hi Kaede, how is everyone?' she asked, smiling at Kaede. The old woman walked forward and hugged the small girl gently. They walked further inside, and Kaede offered Kagome some rice, which she declined. They all sat down on the wooden floor.  
  
'Everyone is fine- but where is Inu Yasha? I thought that he would be with ye- he has been returning to the well every day to look for ye.' Kaede replied as they sat. Kagome looked troubled.  
  
'I tried to come back before- but Inu Yasha played a mean trick on me, so I stayed a little longer. I had to come back though- and when I did, I found strange footprints in the ground. . . they looked like dog-demon, but I couldn't be sure. I was hoping you could come and see what they were.' Kagome looked hopeful, but Kaede shook her head.  
  
'I am sorry, Kagome, but my old bones are too old for this sort of thing. I will send one of the men from the village with ye.' She said. Shippo jumped up.  
  
'I'll go with Kagome!' he yelped, rushing for the door, 'Come on, Kagome! Lets go-' Kagome reached over and grabbed the end of his tail as he headed out.  
  
'Not _now_ Shippo! It's getting dark out. We can wait till tomorrow.' She said, pulling him back inside. He sat down, crossing his arms in a cute gesture of frustration at the wait. Kaede winked at Kagome as they all settled down to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seshomaru dropped Inu Yasha in a heap at the base of a rock. Inu Yasha immediately jumped to his feet, but found himself locked within a glowing green barrier, forming a cage of swirling lights.  
  
'What do you want with me, Seshomaru?' he asked angrily, clenching his palms till he cut them with his sharp claws. Seshomaru chuckled.  
  
'Do not pretend ignorance. You have only one thing which I could possibly want from a hanyou.' He examined his claws intently, leering with malice over them at Inu Yasha.  
  
'I have nothing you could possibly want. And whatever it is, you will never get. Understand? Never!' Inu Yasha threw himself at the walls of his cage, clawing at them, trying to break free. A bright light flared, and he was flung back to the rock, hitting the side and sliding down, temporarily immobilized. Seshomaru laughed.  
  
'Fool! I want the jewel shards! Yes, those powerful pieces that you and your pathetic little human lover are collecting. I know that you don't have them- but the bitch does, and she will come to your call. To keep you safe, I know she will give anything to me. . . even the precious jewel. I will take them, and then I will force her to find all of the others, too. She will do it, to keep you alive.' He smiled even more cruelly. Inu Yasha scowled, managing to gasp out,  
  
'She. . . will. . . never. . . give them. You're wasting. . . your. . . time!' but inside his heart, he knew she would. And that made him far more afraid than he had been when it was his own life in danger. He had to find a way out of this! 


	5. The Trail

Hey everyone glad to see you back, sorry it took me a few days to get back online to post this chapter. KEEP REVIEWING, please!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- 'She. . . will. . . never. . . give them. You're wasting. . . your. . . time!' but inside his heart, he knew she would. And that made him far more afraid than he had been when it was his own life in danger. He had to find a way out of this! --  
  
Seshomaru stood gazing out through the forest, watching the path, the wind whipping his hair around his face. He smelled the morning air and a smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
'What do you smell, Seshomaru?' an annoyingly squeaky, nasal voice behind him said. He did not have to turn to know who it was. The small rat- demon, who was good at magic despite his annoying nature, had been staying with him for several weeks now. It was his magical cage that kept Inu Yasha, that dratted hanyou, locked up. It was also his same magic that kept Seshomaru from killing him out of annoyance- the little rat was useful, merely bothersome. But even he could not stop Seshomaru's good humor at this moment.  
  
'She is coming.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Come on Kagome! Only a little farther! I can smell Inu Yasha now!' Shippo had his tiny nose to the ground, ten feet ahead of a very tired Kagome. They had followed the trail of footsteps easily since dawn. The dog-demon they followed had not made a single effort to hide their tracks. In fact, it was almost like they wanted to be followed, and found. It did not occur to Kagome that there might be a trap. It was now nearing midday, and Kagome was feeling the time difference and lack of sleep.  
  
'Can't we take a rest, Shippo?' she said, stumbling again over a tree root. Immediately the little red ball of energy ran around her legs.  
  
'Come on! Not far! Don't you want to find Inu Yasha?' Shippo cried, pulling at her little green school skirt to lead her onward. She sighed, but nodded.  
  
'Yes. . . I do. You're right Shippo, the sooner we find wherever he is, the better. Let's go.' They walked on, Shippo dancing ahead with youthful energy while Kagome tried to keep up. 


	6. The Clearing

Hey sorry that last one was so short, this one will be longer though- hope you like it. WRITE REVIEWS!!! I like to know that people are reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome tripped and fell in the mud, managing to catch herself before going down face first. Immediately Shippo was at her side, pulling at her arm to help her back up. As she struggled against sleepiness to stand up again, she saw something in the grass. She froze, staring at it. It was a piece of Inu Yasha's beautiful, long, silvery hair! Gingerly she lifted it from the ground, sitting back on her heels, weariness temporarily forgotten.  
  
'What is it Kagome? What do you have?' Shippo jumped around her, trying to see what she had in her hands. When she didn't move, seeming not to even hear him, he climbed up her back and sat on her shoulder, peering down into her cupped palms. He recognized it at once, and fell silent for a moment. Then a fly landed on his nose, and he shook himself, breaking the tension and silence.  
  
'See? See? I told you this was the way! Come on Kagome, hurry up! Mmph!' he grunted as he pulled on her hand to lead her onward. She smiled down at him.  
  
'Oh, Shippo- yes you were right, Inu Yasha did come this way. Lead on.' They set off again. The footprints led on through the muddiest areas of the path, almost as if they wanted to be sure that no one would miss the deep-set imprints, there in the soft ground. They came to a large fallen tree and continued on the other side, into a small clearing. Shippo and Kagome walked quietly in, startled by a strange, eerie glow that did not come from the sun, which was blocked by the thick canopy of trees overhead. A dark outcropping of rocks loomed over the small meadow.  
  
The footprints led directly to the rock wall- and to the source of the green light. Clearly illuminated in the dark shadows was Inu Yasha, surrounded by constantly moving, green bars of light that formed a cage around him. Kagome paused for a moment, stunned, then rushed forward.  
  
'INU YASHA!!!' she cried, happy to see him- then she stopped herself before touching the cage. Inu Yasha looked up wearily from where he sat on the ground, raising his head from his knees. She could see a large bruise spreading all down one side of his face, which apparently continued down his arm, exposed by a rip in his haori.  
  
'What do you want, wench?' he asked grumpily, trying to act his old self. Then he seemed to look over her shoulder, and she saw his eyes widen.  
  
'RUN Kagome! Quick! And don't come back!' he yelled as he called upon unknown reserves of energy, jumping up from his seat and drawing Tetsusaiga, which already began to grow to its full size as Inu Yasha moved to protect the girl. Kagome stood there stupidly for a moment, then jumped to the side as Inu Yasha swung at someone who leapt at her from the shadows.  
  
Or rather, Inu Yasha _would_ have swung at the attacker, had it not been for the sudden strengthening of the magical cage around him. Instead, Tetsusaiga collided with the now solid walls of harsh green light, and ricocheted off, flying backwards to the rocks, with Inu Yasha clinging to its grip in dismay.  
  
'Kagome!' he cried, before he slammed into the wall and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you all think so far?  
  
Inu Yasha: OW!!!  
  
Miroku: poor Inu Yasha. . .  
  
Gimme your thoughts in your reviews, I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. 


	7. Cage Walls

Yeah three chappies up in one night! I'm on a roll here! (Ignore the man behind the curtain who's commenting that they were very very SHORT chapters. . .)  
  
Keep reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome watched Inu Yasha in horror as he slammed into the wall, time moving so slowly she saw every detail, every movement, as though it took a year. She turned her head to see Seshomaru still in midair, leaping down to pounce on her, claws extended, teeth bared. She swerved out of the way, trying to avoid the claws reaching out to snag her. Her heart beat so fast she felt it would explode out of her chest.  
  
Seshomaru came to land beside her, lunging again to grab her. Kagome dashed away, running towards Inu Yasha, as though he, though unconscious and caged, could still offer her protection. She looked back over her shoulder- Seshomaru would catch her any moment now! A root snagged her foot. She fell- through the barrier that held Inu Yasha, seconds before Seshomaru's claws closed on her. She huddled next to the limp body of Inu Yasha, waiting for the final moment to finish, and the fatal blow to fall.  
  
It never came.  
  
Kagome hesitantly looked up- Seshomaru had run smack into the wall, full force, and was now crouched on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose. She stared in confusion- how had she passed through the wall, when Tetsusaiga, and even strong demons, could not get through?  
  
A hand gently touched her back. Inu Yasha had reawakened, though he could not yet stand. She turned her head, looking into his deep amber eyes as he ran his hand softly up and down her back. She shivered slightly. Inu Yasha smiled, a tiny smile that held all the world of meaning for her-  
  
Noise from outside the barrier startled them out of their moment of happiness. Shippo was squealing in the arms of an ugly rat demon, who wore nothing but a very dirty loincloth, and necklaces made of human bone pieces. He had tattered ears, and a long, hairless tail that was currently being used to wrap around Shippo, holding him immobile. The rat walked menacingly over to the green cage and the recovered Seshomaru.  
  
'Here is the little one, sir. . .' he said in a nasal, oily voice that made Kagome shiver in a very different way than Inu Yasha had. Seshomaru glared down at him, wiping the remaining blood from his own face. His eyes fairly glowed with wrath.  
  
'Forget the little weasel! Why can't I get through? How did she get through? Get her OUT! NOW!' he commanded. The rat winced away from him, and muttered something unintelligible as an excuse.  
  
'What was that?!?' demanded Seshomaru. The rat put Shippo down on the ground, pinning him there with a clawed foot in his back.  
  
'I said, because you're a demon. I made this cage specifically to keep demons from passing through the barriers, and it took me a very long time to erect, as you'll remember, my lord- I had to have all of the preparations completed before hand, and add in specially the spell to block Tetsusaiga- which, if your lordship will forgive me for mentioning, would have killed you without my spell to protect yo-' he stopped as Seshomaru cuffed him, knocking him backwards across the meadow. The rat scrambled backwards, watching Seshomaru advance on him. Shippo, unnoticed, crawled away into the forest.  
  
'Then get the girl out! SHE is the one with the shikon shards, you idiot! Why did you leave humans out of the spell? You knew all along Inu Yasha would be bait for the human bitch! Well? Lower the barrier!' Seshomaru, having reached the cringing shaman, lifted him into the air by his long necklaces. The rat hung there choking for a moment as Seshomaru glared at him.  
  
'I. . . put. . . me down!' he squealed, gasping for breath. Seshomaru held him a moment longer, then let go, dropping him to the ground. The shaman had a moment of rest before he was lifted again, this time by the tail, and carried back over to the green lights.  
  
'Now take the barrier down, before the half-breed twit wakes!' he growled, dropping the rat at the base of the cage walls. He scrambled to stand, then looked inside the cage at Inu Yasha.  
  
'Too late. He's awake.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how are you all? Liking this so far? It'll get better, believe me- as I've said before, this is going to be a long fan fiction. WRITE REVIEWS!!! Thank you all for reading the story! See you next time. 


	8. The Fight

Well? Haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'll put this chapter up anyway- I guess ya'll haven't had time to R&R, since I did all of those last night. Please respond, though! Give me any good ideas you may have for the continuation of this story.  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha. . . or Kagome, or Shippo, or Seshy, etc. . . but I do own that lil rat demon. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha struggled to his feet, placing his arm gently around Kagome and pulling her close to him. He met Seshomaru's eyes and glared at him, till Seshomaru looked away. Then Inu Yasha pushed Kagome behind him, standing between her and Seshomaru, and drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
'Alright Fluffy- do you want to fight or not.' He growled. Seshomaru glanced down at the cowering rat-shaman, which Inu Yasha saw and laughed at.  
  
'Aww, the big bad dog demon is afraid. . . maybe the little rat can save him!'  
  
'GGGRRRRRRR!!!' Seshomaru glared daggers at Inu Yasha, but the hanyou only laughed, bringing Tetsusaiga up into a fighting position. Seshomaru involuntarily stepped back, then apparently thought of something and stopped. A slow smile spread across his face and he looked over at Kagome. The rat demon saw his focus, and smiled too. Unnoticed by Inu Yasha, he began to scale the rock wall behind them, collecting his bow and quiver along the way.  
  
'Well Inu Yasha, if you're so eager to fight, why don't you come on out and fight?'  
  
'You know perfectly well I can't get through this barrier- and neither can you! Just like you to hide behind a wall when there's a real fight.' Responded Inu Yasha. Seshomaru snarled, and brought his hand up, claws facing Inu Yasha. A pale light grew there in his palm, growing stronger, till it erupted from his hand to fly at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha wasn't bothered at all- he turned Tetsusaiga and reflected the menacing beam back at Seshomaru, who had to duck quickly to escape it.  
  
Seshomaru jumped back up as soon as the light passed over his head, and shot a glance up at the rock face above Inu Yasha. The rat was in place there, bow strung, and an arrow aimed at Kagome's back. Seshomaru looked back at Inu Yasha, and grinned cruelly.  
  
'Very well, Inu Yasha- if you insist that I not use your pathetic little bitch. . . then I will not- in which case, there is no reason for her to stay alive. . .' with that he signaled to the shaman to loose the arrow, simultaneously attacking Inu Yasha with another beam of light.  
  
Kagome heard the _twang_ of the arrow and started to turn to look behind her. As she did, the arrow embedded itself in her shoulder- because she had moved, it had not hit home, in her heart, but nevertheless, she collapsed to the ground, gasping, and fainted, crying out 'Inu Yasha. . .' before the world went black.  
  
Inu Yasha, busy deflecting the steady attack from Seshomaru, turned at this, and leaped to cover Kagome. Seshomaru broke off his attack and laughed, thinking that the arrow had killed her.  
  
'So you see, Inu Yasha, the weakness of humans that has always been your downfall. Too bad it took you till now to realize it. You should thank us- we have done you a favor, ridding you of that parasite. I am afraid, however, that you shall not live to enjoy your new freedom. This is my final chance to rid the world of you, forever- good bye, my bastard brother.' With that he attacked again, his light flashing out to surround Inu Yasha, hiding him in its power.  
  
Inu Yasha had been waiting for this move, however. He leaped up, swinging Tetsusaiga in a high arch to intercept the attack, and reflecting the light back at Seshomaru. He leapt against the barrier that had held him, grief giving him impossible strength. The magical walls, weakened by Seshomaru's demon magic passing through them, gave out under his attack, and Inu Yasha was through!  
  
Seshomaru, trying to avoid the rebounded magic, wasn't quick enough to also escape Inu Yasha. He fell on his back, with Inu Yasha bearing down upon him, lifting Tetsusaiga high over his head.  
  
Inu Yasha swung the sword down, just once, chopping at the terrified Seshomaru. The crunch of bone and flesh was audible throughout the clearing, which became suddenly very still and quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, how do you like that? Still not over, lots more on the way, I just had to end this chapter somewhere, and this sounded like a good place to stop. Please write a REVIEW~ or two, or three. . . I love reading them! 


	9. Healing

Okay I'm putting these chapters up all at once, because I know I won't get to it during the week. So the chaps that I've entered so far (5-8) and this one (9) will have to count for the whole week. WRITE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Shippo: Why don't you just write them all now, and submit them every day? Inu Yasha: Be quiet, Shippo. Kagome: That was mean, Inu Yasha! SIT! BAM!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was surrounded by cold mists and dark shadows- monsters loomed out of the fog, faces leering at her, horrible creatures, chasing here, trying to drag her down into the freezing river she stood in. . . the creatures chittering, chittering, following her as she ran. . . she whimpered in fear, trying to get away. There was a warmth, a gentle, soft light, a comforting touch. . . she ran to the warmth, basked in it, let it lull her, surround her. . . and the light fought off the monsters, and she was safe.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to look into Inu Yasha's face over hers, and immediately recognized the source of the warmth and beautiful amber light. Inu Yasha was sitting with his back against the rock wall, cradling her in his arms, stroking her hair. He had completely removed his damaged haori shirt, now only wearing the leggings. A bandage from his ripped haori wrapped her wounded arm, and he had already removed the arrow. Kagome blinked a few times, still looking up into Inu Yasha's tender face. He touched her cheek softly with his hand, and she noticed burns across his skin. She tried to lift her head. He restrained her, clutching her closer to his naked chest.  
  
'Shhh. . . it's alright Kagome. Shippo has gone to bring help. Go back to sleep.'  
  
She drifted softly back into sleep, but there were no more monsters. Golden amber light held her in a peaceful, healing sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke again in Kaede's house, lying on a pallet with a poultice over her arm. Inu Yasha was on another, similar pallet. She looked across to him- he was awake, watching her. She smiled at him, and watched him smile back dreamily. She realized that he wasn't completely awake- he was fevered, slightly delirious. She gazed at him with sympathy.  
  
'I wonder what happened, after I fell. . . did Inu Yasha get Seshomaru? Where did he get those burns? Is Shippo alright? I wonder if h-' she didn't get to finish the thought, as Shippo, seeing that she was awake, came bounding over to hug her good arm.  
  
'KAGOME! You're okay! Are you hungry? Do you want rice? You can have mine! Here- eat! Do you want to-' Shippo spoke a mile a minute, before Kaede put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him, pointing over to Inu Yasha.  
  
'Hush, Shippo! Inu Yasha need his rest! And let Kagome alone for a while- she had a very bad arrow wound, and there was some poison from the arrow that we didn't get out in time. She needs time to recover before she can be up and about to play with ye.'  
  
Turning to Kagome, Kaede added,  
  
'Eat some soup, child. I know it has been a rough day for you.' Kagome looked out the small window- it was dark outside, darker than it had been in the clearing, though not as menacing.  
  
'How long have I been asleep?' she asked, starting at the sound of her voice- raspy and tired, barely a croak! She tried again, a little louder. 'How long-' but Kaede stopped her, offering her first a cup of warm broth to drink.  
  
'Not very long- you went out to find Inu Yasha this morning, and this is only about an hour after the sun has set. Now, finish your soup, then go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.' 


	10. Jealousy

Review and tell me what u want me to write- romance, adventure, humor, suspense. . . I don't know which you all want to read, you have to tell me this yourselves. R&R! (In other words, do u want this to stay PG13, or focus more on romance?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede served Inu Yasha and Kagome their breakfasts, and sat down to listen while Inu Yasha told his tale.  
  
'Well when you collapsed, Kagome- I heard you cry my name- and I turned and saw you there, on the ground. . . you looked like. . . you were dead. I leapt over you- to protect the shikon shards, of course.' Kaede and Kagome exchanged a look.  
  
'Yes, Inu Yasha, I remember that. Then everything went dark- what happened?' Kagome prompted when Inu Yasha seemed disinclined to continue.  
  
'Um, then I remember Seshomaru talking. . . and he attacked me again. I reflected his spell back at him, and he had to dodge it. I jumped at the barrier- it burned me but collapsed. Then I leapt at Seshomaru- he tripped and fell on his back, and I swung at his neck, planning to kill him-'  
  
'INU YASHA! You would kill your own brother?!' Kagome interrupted, jumping up angrily. 'I thought you were better than that sort of thing!'  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up too, about to retort- but then he collapsed back, clutching at his burns. Kagome was instantly contrite, rushing over to hold him gently. He hugged her to show that it was alright, then continued telling them the events of the past night.  
  
'Well I lifted Tetsusaiga, and swung down- but Seshomaru was too quick. He rolled to the side, and I only clipped him. I did manage to cut off his other arm- that's the second now- but he is still alive and dangerous. Maybe now he'll leave us alone, anyway.' Inu Yasha finished. Kaede nodded, but Kagome still had a question.  
  
'What about the rat demon? That ugly little shaman that shot me? What happened to him?' she asked. Inu Yasha shook his head, but Kaede knew the answer.  
  
'When Inu Yasha jumped through the barrier, he broke the spell. All of the magic would have returned to the rat at once, which sudden force would have killed him instantly. I do not think that ye will find any remains of him, either- tis like lightning, all of that combined force striking at once.'  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, agreeing.  
  
'It was enough force to burn my skin- see? But I'll be better soon.' He looked to Kaede for approval of this, and she smiled, nodding. She had definitely warmed to the dog demon since Kagome had come- she wanted to be sure he would get better! But she knew that these burns were light, and temporary.  
  
'Wow- and all this time, Shippo was hiding in the trees, watching?' Kagome asked. The others nodded agreement. 'Well I hope Seshomaru learns a lesson from this. . . don't mess with Inu Yasha! Oh, speaking of which- how did he catch you in the first place?' she looked at him, and he turned his eyes away.  
  
'Uh. . . Um. . . he came up on me. . . by surprise- um. . .' Kaede and Kagome exchanged glances- no one ever came up on Inu Yasha by surprise.  
  
'How did he do that. . . Inu Yasha?' Kagome pressed. He fidgeted.  
  
'I- uh- he must have had his shaman cast a spell! Of silence!' Inu Yasha lied, trying to make a believable excuse. Kaede believed it, nodding sagely, then getting up to go to her morning duties at the temple. Kagome stayed with Inu Yasha, alone now.  
  
'Are you sure that's what happened? Inu Yasha?' she asked gently. Now he looked softly into her eyes, gently taking her hand.  
  
'No- it's not like that- I. . . I was at the well. . . I didn't hear him because- because I was thinking about you-' she felt her heart stop beating, losing herself in his eyes. He drew closer, putting his hand up against her cheek. She trembled, frozen, and yet- not afraid. This all felt. . . so right. . .  
  
Kagome did not pull away as Inu Yasha leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, his cool hand supporting her chin, his other hand still holding hers. She raised her other hand, laying it on his shoulder and hugging him, pulling him closer as they kissed. He dropped his hand from her chin, running it down her throat, making her shiver, then rubbing her shoulders softly, tenderly embracing her. He pulled back then, releasing her. She had closed her eyes with emotion- now she opened them again, watching Inu Yasha. He smiled lovingly at her.  
  
'That's what I was thinking about, Kagome. . .' he whispered. She paused for a moment as the words hit her, then drew him into a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her gently. They lost all track of time, the world going on around them, the only constant figures through it all, be it here or far off in the future- things would always be this way, and they would never part again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'That traitor. How dare he! I will kill the little whore, and Inu Yasha too!' Kikyo murmured to herself, hitting the water in the pool before her to destroy the vision she had been watching. But even as the rippled spread outward, erasing the image, she could not erase it from her mind. Though she could no longer love Inu Yasha, as she had been brought back with malice and revenge, she could feel jealousy. . . and hatred for the one who woed him away from her. She would destroy them, at all costs, even if she had to take him down to hell herself!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, how's that? A little fluff, but still some adventure ahead! R&R- which do you all like better?  
  
Inu Yasha: well I liked the lemonade, myself. . . Kagome: HENTAI! SIT! BAM!  
  
Write reviews, everyone! Buh-bye. 


	11. The Meadow

So, the general consensus is that I should keep the adventure but add some 'lemonade' ? Well okay I will try but for now there will be a period of adventure that leads up to some romance. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THIS TO BE RATED!!! I can't do a heck of a lot of fluff/ lemon if this is PG13, but if not many of you want to read lemons, then I am not going to make it R. R&R, anyone who reads this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo stepped carefully over a rock, slowly making her way through the tall grass. It was the same field as He had betrayed her in. And He must die, for that betrayal, and for the others he continued to commit as He. . . He consorted with, He FONDLED that putrescent little creature that claimed to be her reincarnation!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku strolled casually over to where Inu Yasha and Kagome stood watching the sunset. Inu Yasha had unconsciously put his arm around Kagome, pulling her in to his side, and she was leaning up against his muscular shoulder, as natural as could be. Miroku grinned mischievously. He walked up behind Kagome and tweaked her rear, at the same time wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck.  
  
'EEEEEEP!' she shrieked, slapping his face. 'HENTAI!'  
  
Miroku didn't stop grinning, but suddenly he found himself on the ground, landing hard, face first, with Inu Yasha gripping his neck in vice-hands. Miroku tried to keep breathing as Inu Yasha tried to control himself, and not kill his friend.  
  
'Inu Yasha!' Kagome cried, grabbing the back of his haori.  
  
'Keep your dirty lecher hands off Kagome!!!' Inu Yasha shouted in Miroku's ear. Even squashed under Inu Yasha, being throttled, claws scratching against his neck, and having his hair pulled back couldn't stop Miroku from grinning. Kagome pulled at Inu Yasha again, and Inu Yasha let go, standing up quickly and folding his arms, glaring down at the _still_ smiling Miroku, who now massaged his neck.  
  
'Ah. . . well Inu Yasha, why didn't you tell me sooner she was yours? I would never ha-' was as far as Miroku got before Inu Yasha pounced again, knocking Miroku flat on his back. This time Kagome had a harder time of getting Inu Yasha off. . .  
  
'Inu. . . *pant* Yasha. . . you stop that. . . *pant* right. . . NOW!' she gasped, pulling at him with all of her strength as he pinned Miroku's arms against the ground with one hand and throttled him with the other. Finally she got through to him- the red that had been starting to spread across his eyes retreated, and Inu Yasha sat down, releasing Miroku. The monk immediately jumped up and hid behind Kagome, peeking over her shoulder. She glared at him- a hand lifted her skirt-  
  
*SLAP*  
  
'HENTAI! You'd think you'd learn, but no-o. . .' she yelled, snatching his hand away and slapping his face again. Miroku looked dazed, but still couldn't stop grinning- but when Inu Yasha advanced upon him, he fled back towards Kaede's house, glancing over his shoulder to be sure they weren't following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo listened- she heard Him, and Her, and another, all fighting! She was getting close. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Grrr. . . if he ever does that again, I'll- I'll-' growled Inu Yasha. Kagome looked at him strangely.  
  
'Inu Yasha, he was only kidding- you never reacted this way before!' she pointed out. Inu Yasha opened his mouth to retort, then realized how he _was_ reacting.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Ooops. . .' he thought to himself. 'Now Miroku will think I like her! ACK! A demon can't like-'  
  
'Like, not love?' another part of him whispered. He ignored it.  
  
'I can't like her! She's a human!'  
  
'Yes, and you're half-human. And you don't _like_ her. . . you _love_ her.' continued that little voice inside of him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'WELL?' Kagome glared at him as Inu Yasha stared blankly at her, jaw hanging slightly. She didn't know what he was thinking, but he was certainly taking long enough to answer her question!  
  
'Uh- huh? Oh, right. . . I- um. . .' Inu Yasha fumbled. She glared even more fiercely.  
  
'Well, I was thinking that you _might_ actually like me, you _might_ actually care about someone besides yourself- but I guess not! You can't even pay attention when you're asked a question! HUMPH!' Inu Yasha continued to stare confused at her. 'I suppose if I'd actually been Kikyo- then you'd have listened, wouldn't you? Ha! Well I'm not! And what's more, I'm not sorry to not be her- I'm glad I'm ME! So there! And furthermore-'  
  
Whatever Kagome had been about to say was cut off suddenly, as Inu Yasha stiffened. At first she thought she'd only offended him. This made her glad- at least it was a reaction- and she was about to continue. . . but Inu Yasha abruptly fell forward at her feet, hitting the ground limply. Kagome stared for a moment at the arrow protruding from his back.  
  
'Inu- Inu Yasha? I- what- who-?' she exclaimed, horrified, frozen for the moment. Then she looked up, to see Kikyo walking towards her, arrow aiming for her heart. Kagome screamed. Kikyo smiled, an evil smile that stopped Kagome's scream before it could leave her throat.  
  
'Good bye, Kagome. Have a nice trip to Hell.' Whispered Kikyo, releasing her arrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'OW!' Miroku yelped as Kaede put another poultice on his bruised neck. 'That hurts! It's just a bruise, I don't need that- ow! Remind me never to mess with Inu Yasha. . . at least, not when he's around Kagome! And I don't think that Kagome and Inu Yasha are coming home tonight. . . quite a night they are in for, tho-'  
  
'MIROKU! That's enough!' said Sango, glaring at him and pointing at Shippo, who was looking between them with interest. Miroku grinned but fell silent.  
  
'Well, Miroku, if ye were not always pestering Inu Yasha, ye would not need these poultices! Perhaps ye could be wiser, and leave those two alone.' Rebuked Kaede.  
  
'Hmph. Maybe I'll let them be for one night- it'd probably be better if everyone stayed away from them tonight! He's in a touchy mood. . .' Miroku winked at Sango. Kaede poked his arm.  
  
'Ye will stay here inside, tonight! I do not want ye bothering them!' she said. He sighed and nodded, sitting down on a palette. They all bedded down, and fell asleep. Nothing stirred outside, the air silent and peaceful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HA HA HA I love cliff hangers. . . actually I hate reading them, but they're fun to write- and they make people REVIEW!!! Speaking of which- thank you, everyone who wrote reviews! I'll try to keep this interesting for you! Bye now!  
  
Inu Yasha: HEY! WAIT! Aren't you kinda leaving me between a rock and a hard place here? I'm lying on the ground with an arrow in my back, for crying out loud!  
  
Kagome: YEAH! What's happening to me?  
  
Oh, sorry guys- guess you'll find out next time! (Write reviews) 


	12. Arrows

Oooookay well got a vote for R. . . I think I'll just make the lemon a separate chapter, so if you have 'tender eyes' then u don't have to read it. How bout the title be 'lemonade' :-) Anyway that'll happen after a while, and you still don't know if it will be between Inu Yasha and Kikyo or with Kagome. . . hmm well you will have to wait and see!  
  
Oh and sorry about the cliff-hanger, but now you'll get to see what happened.  
  
Inu Yasha: 'ABOUT TIME!' Kagome: 'Yeah! Three whole days! What's up with that?'  
  
Miroku: 'Ooo Inu Yasha you spent three days with Kagome and Kikyo in a big meadow all alone? Tsk tsk ts-'  
  
BAM!!! ::Miroku is flattened on ground by Inu Yasha & rest of cast::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twang! The arrow flew at Kagome's heart. It was too fast- she could not move in time. Inu Yasha remained motionless- she knew that if he'd still been alive, he would save her. He did not rise. The arrow struck her chest-  
  
It bounced off. Kagome stared. Kikyo stared.  
  
'What on earth?' they asked together. Then they glared at each other. Inu Yasha stirred a little- he wasn't dead! Only unconscious! Kagome immediately sank to her knees beside him, cradling his head in her arms. She glared up at Kikyo, who'd aimed another arrow at Inu Yasha.  
  
'You leave Inu Yasha alone!'  
  
'Bitch! He is mine! The traitor will die by my hand, and you too shall feel the pain of my arrows!' Kikyo cried as she shot a bolt at Kagome, from only a few feet away. Kagome tensed, knowing that this time she would not survive- at close range, the arrow would penetrate straight through her, killing instantly. She didn't care- Inu Yasha was dying, but she would go with him!  
  
The arrow hit- and fell away yet again.  
  
'BITCH! What is this magic? Is that traitorous dog demon protecting you? I will kill him first and make you watch!' Kikyo screeched, aiming at Inu Yasha. Kagome, putting two and two together, covered him with her body.  
  
''Her arrows don't hurt me- at least I can protect Inu Yasha a little longer!'' she thought. Again, the arrow ricocheted, bouncing off of her petit shoulder blade this time.  
  
'No! How can this be? What is protecting you, demon? What evil do you wield that thwarts my power?' hissed Kikyo at her reincarnation. Kagome looked up, not moving from her protection of Inu Yasha.  
  
'Evil? ME? You, Kikyo, are the evil one! I don't know why everyone thinks I am your reincarnation! As far as I can see, you and I are exactly opposites! Even if Naraku tricked you, surely you don't mean to kill Inu Yasha for it?'  
  
'Reincarnation. . . that's it. . . I cannot kill you, not by direct means, anyway, because you are the reincarnated spirit of myself. It would create a paradox. . . that is why my arrows do not harm you. But even if _I_ cannot kill you outright. . . I can still kill Inu Yasha, and then my purpose will have been served.' Murmured the older girl. Kagome blinked, jaw hanging a little bit open. Then she refocused.  
  
'Good- see? There's no point in trying to kill me, and you cannot kill Inu Yasha because I will protect him. Why don't you just go away, and leave us alone.'  
  
'HA! You can not protect him from me. I will kill him, be it now, or later, when you are not here- after all, as I can not kill you, neither can you kill me.'  
  
'Oh yeah? I think I can- because you're supposed to be dead! It wouldn't be a paradox, it would be putting the course of events back in place, right? So I can kill you!' Kagome shouted, standing and advancing on Kikyo, who stood about a foot taller than Kagome, and looked down at her with mild distaste.  
  
'Perhaps, foolish girl. But I doubt you could anyway.' And with that Kikyo turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there's a small section but don't worry the action will continue. Write back! Thank you! 


	13. Recovery and Plans

Thank you for the reviews! Hope your enjoying this!  
  
Inu Yasha: Come on, this is taking waaaay too long!  
  
Kagome: Yeah! We've been waiting for what happens next for a llloooooonngggggg time now!  
  
Okay well here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome knelt beside Inu Yasha, glancing up to watch Kikyo glide silently away across the meadow, never looking back.  
  
Inu Yasha stirred. Kagome held him close.  
  
'Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha! Please wake up! I don't know what I'd do without you! Please don't die! Wake up, Inu Yasha!' she began to cry, tears falling softly down her face and landing on his blood-stained haori, a darker spread of red than the bright color she loved.  
  
Inu Yasha stirred again, but did not open his eyes or respond. As she held him, he slowly went limp, draping over her lap like a used rag-doll. One ear twitched, then he lay still.  
  
'NO! Inu Yasha!' Kagome screamed, clutching at him as though she could bring him back if she yelled loud enough. He didn't move. She gently laid him out, then ran back to Kaede's hut, yelling for them to come quick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku blinked unhappily as the lamp Kagome held shone into him face.  
  
'What- what? Go-way. . .' he mumbled. She raised her hand to slap him, and he jerked upright. About to make a funny comment, he looked at her face. She looked strained, hurt and angry, yet horribly sad, so miserable she seemed to be in pain. Tears streamed down her face. In an instant Miroku was on his feet, hugging her.  
  
'It's ok- whatever it is, it'll be alright, don't worry. Now, tell me what is wrong.' He murmured, not even trying to feel her up- there was something terribly wrong, he knew, and this was not the time for joking.  
  
'Inu- *sob* -Yasha! He's- he's- d-d-dead. . .' she sobbed into his shoulder. Kaede was already up and getting ready. 'I think he's d- ead- but- *sob* I d-d-don't know for sure!' she collapsed, weeping. Miroku picked her up with one arm, and pulled Sango from her sleeping roll with the other, running out the door.  
  
'Where, Kagome? Where?' he said earnestly, putting her down for a second. Kagome shakily stood, then ran in the direction of the meadow, and Inu Yasha, unable to see her own feet because of blinding tears, but finding the way anyway. She fell to her knees by his side upon reaching him, checking to see if he had recovered at all. He hadn't- he was still lying in the place she had left him in, silver hair lying in a halo on the ground, tinged red where it touched blood.  
  
'Oh, Inu Yasha! Oh, Inu Yasha!' she murmured to herself, rocking back and forth, face buried in hands. Kaede knelt on the other side of him.  
  
'Ah- this is the arrow of my sister, Kikyo. She was here with ye, then.' She glanced at Kagome, who nodded.  
  
'Then it is simple enough- all we have to do is remove the arrow, and Inu Yasha will recover. The arrow has a spell on it, however, so removing it will be a challenge. Miroku- ye must carry him back to the hut. Come, Kagome- ye must not worry- Inu Yasha will be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where am I?' Inu Yasha asked dreamily. His voice sounded far off to him, and he drifted lazily through a whirl of soft pink starlight.  
  
'He's alright! Did you hear him? He spoke!' came to him from across the stars, the pink light forming gentle words before him.  
  
'You are in Kaede's house. With us- and you're going to be alright! Don't worry- go to sleep now. . . drink this broth, it will help you sleep.' An excited voice told him, and a gentle hand helped him drink it down. He then drifted back across the barriers of sleep, watching the stars dance in his eyelids, knowing that it would be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Well, Inu Yasha, you certainly gave us all a fright! I hope this arrows thing doesn't become a habit. That's what- the hundredth time she's hit you with an arrow?' Miroku jibed. Inu Yasha growled at him, ears lying flat against his head.  
  
They were sitting on the ground outside Kaede's hut, Inu Yasha leaning up against the wall and eating noodles. Kagome sat beside him, unconsciously leaning up against his shoulder. Miroku sat opposite them, laughing softly, and Sango leaned against a barrel.  
  
'Believe me, I don't enjoy getting half-killed any more than you- though I expect if it were Sango doing the killing you wouldn't mind- and I don't intend to be killed by Kikyo. In fact, as soon as I'm able, I'm going back out and hunting her down. Apparently, while one of us lives, the other must die- and I'd rather it wasn't me that died. I'm going to seek her out. Tomorrow.' At this everyone gaped- Inu Yasha, seek out Kikyo? And him, not fully recovered from his last encounter with her? Surely not!  
  
'And what's more-' Inu Yasha continued, 'I'm going alone. I don't want any of you with me. This is my affair, and I will not endanger any of you for it.' He realized how that sounded, and added, 'Not that I care about you all, or anything. . .'  
  
'WHAT!' Kagome cried, standing up and turning to face him. 'You are NOT going alone! Not to her! She'll kill you! Not just kill you- she'll drag you down to hell, when you're dead! You need our help! And we are not letting you go without us.' She said defiantly.  
  
'Oh yes I am going alone! And I'd like to see any of you stop me!' Inu Yasha retorted, jumping up and looking down at her from his greater height. 'You would just be in the way! Besides, you don't need me to find the jewel shards! But you are the only one who can find them- so you can't come with me on this! I-'  
  
Kagome was now standing in front of the still seated Miroku, her little green skirt giving him a tantalizing view of what was within his grasp. It was too much for him to resist. His hand snaked up and tweaked her, making her jump in surprise and fall against Inu Yasha, who caught her in bewilderment. Kagome immediately spun around and slapped Miroku hard enough to knock him back against the ground.  
  
'YOU HENTAI!' Kagome yelled angrily. She stalked over to sit beside Sango, and they started a heated conversation in whispers about certain perverted young monks who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Inu Yasha walked over and extended a hand to help his friend up, rolling his eyes at him.  
  
'Don't you ever learn?' he growled. Miroku smiled- this was more like his friend Inu Yasha, than a couple of days ago, on that terrible night, when Inu Yasha had reacted so angrily and possessively.  
  
'Nope- just couldn't resist. . .' Miroku grinned at him. Inu Yasha shook his head, and went to finish his noodles, muttering to himself.  
  
'Pervert.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, how's that? If you have any ideas please send them to me in a review. Thank you all for reading, see you next time. I should be able to update again soon. 


	14. Pursuit

Hey everyone sorry this took so long- my computer had a virus, so I've been offline most of this month. Hope you're all still reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha glanced over the faces of his sleeping friends. Making sure they wouldn't hear him, he got up and slid outside of the hut, gathering up his sword along the way. Once outside, he began to jog at a steady, ground- covering lope. Though the trail was over a week old now, he could still track Kikyo by scent, and follow her to wherever she might be. Then they would fight- and see who would win, and who would die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Kikyo_  
  
Kikyo watched Inu Yasha's progress in a pool, scrying out his location.  
  
'Good. . .' she murmured. 'Good. . . he is coming alone. I can take him out easily- and then I will kill that bitch Kagome. Without Inu Yasha she will not have the will to live- even if I cannot kill her with arrows, I can coax her off a cliff, or have someone else kill her. The bitch will be glad to follow her dog down to hell.' Kikyo sat silently, watching the dog-demon run, and thought back to the betrayal. Her hatred rose inside of her, and she stood, turning from the image.  
  
When he came- she would be ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku_  
  
Shippo watched Inu Yasha creep out. As soon as the dog-demon was outside, Shippo woke Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
'Quick! He just left. . . if we hurry we can catch him still.' They quietly followed Inu Yasha, keeping to the brush, out of sight from Inu Yasha, and from Kikyo. They knew that Inu Yasha would have to fight alone, at least at first- but if he seemed to be losing that fight, then they would help him defeat the evil sorceress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Inu Yasha_  
  
Inu Yasha had been running for several hours when he noticed that the smell of his friends, which had been strong back at the hut, had not faded. It should have been steadily decreasing, as he put more distance between them. Instead, it had stayed constantly strong.  
  
'Ah-ha. So they decided to come anyway, eh? Well- I can lose them. Might as well now, so they can't follow later. . .' he said to himself. Taking a good bearing on Kikyo's path, Inu Yasha swerved off of it, pretending to follow the trail on the woods to the side. In the woods he took twisting routes and strange detours, till he was sure that he'd lots them completely. He then returned to the path, continuing on his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Kikyo_  
  
'What on earth is that dog doing?' exclaimed Kikyo, watching his path. Inu Yasha was running the strangest course through the woods, getting nowhere, and she _knew_ she had not walked through that area. He wasn't following her course, at all! What on earth did he think he was doing!  
  
She watched as he finished his strange obstacle course, and returned to her trail, running faster now. Why-ever he had done it, he was finished now. She shrugged.  
  
'Dogs.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Shippo & co_  
  
'What's he doing?' queried Shippo. Miroku shrugged.  
  
'I don't know- Kikyo's path must lead in to that forrest there. Well, we'll wait a moment, and if he doesn't come back out in a second, we'll follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Inu Yasha_  
  
'Ha! Their scent is fading already- I lost them. Good- now, to find Kikyo. . .' Inu Yasha steeled himself for battle. Even as his friends' scent faded, so Kikyo's scent strengthened. He was getting close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Kikyo_  
  
'He's getting close. I will go get ready. When he comes, I will easily seduce him- and when he comes to me, I shall take him down into death. Come to me, Inu Yasha- come to meet your doom.' She smiled, a small, cruel smile that held no joy in it. She prepared herself to meet him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Inu Yasha_  
  
Inu Yasha walked into the forest where Kikyo's trail turned. It led into a sort of clearing, which was a clearing only in the sense that no plants (except moss) had been able to survive because of the incredible darkness caused by the shade of the monstrous tree in the center. Its limbs twisted eerily, and its broad, dark leaves blotted out all of the sun, so one could not tell that it was actually day outside. Pale lighted balls glowed around the lowest branches, providing small light for seeing. Its trunk loomed over Inu Yasha, growing wider as it reached its base, where gigantic roots split the ground. Seated on one of these roots was (yep, you guessed it) Kikyo, dressed in a white kimono.  
  
Kikyo slid silently off of the root and ghosted towards Inu Yasha, bare feet noiseless on the soft moss. She smiled, a haunting, yet somehow seductive smile. Inu Yasha froze, unable to move. Here, alone with him, and unarmed, was the woman that he had once loved so much that he had been willing to become a human for her. Here, smiling up at him, was all that he had ever wanted, ever needed, ever known. And here she stood before him, welcoming him, for once not trying to kill him. Though in his mind he knew better, he began to feel that maybe she had finally realized how they had both been deceived, that it was not Inu Yasha who had killed her, that he still loved her, even now. Perhaps she had finally remembered the love that she had had for him. . .  
  
Kikyo slid her arms around Inu Yasha's neck, not speaking, merely gazing into his eyes. He fell completely under her spell, unable to run even if he had wanted to. A small part of his brain was yelling at him to turn now, and kill her, but he ignored it, only looking at Kikyo. Kikyo ran her hands along his muscular arms and chest, loosening his haori and letting it slip off of his shoulders. Inu Yasha quivered, not daring to move lest she stop. Kikyo pressed herself against him, her hands never stopping, rubbing along his back and arms till he couldn't help himself- he rumbled a slight, growling purr from his chest, and took her into his arms in a gentle embrace as she continued to work her hands over him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Shippo & co_  
  
'Oh no. . . we lost him! NO! We can't lose him! We can't. . .' Kagome collapsed against a tree, shaking with the effort of not bursting into tears. Sango came over and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
'Hush, Kagome. We'll find him. We've got Shippo with us, remember? Come on- Inu Yasha can't be _that_ far off. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll find him.' She turned to Shippo, who had his little nose to the ground, trying to find Inu Yasha's scent. Miroku stood behind him, fingering the beads covering his hand, and looking around nervously.  
  
'Come on, Shippo. Lets go.'  
  
Shippo sniffed energetically, but still found no new smell of Inu Yasha.  
  
'I'm sowwy, Kagome. I don't know where he went. I can't find him.'  
  
'We're. . . we're lost. We won't be there for Inu Yasha, and Kikyo will kill him, and we'll still be stuck here in this infernal forest, trying to find him before it's too late!' cried Kagome, her knees giving out as she sank along the tree trunk to the ground. Shippo padded over and snuggled into her lap, starting to cry too. Miroku nervously looked away, keeping guard. Sango looked around at the group and shook her head exasperatedly.  
  
'You're all a big bunch of babies. Kagome, get up. We're GOING to find Inu Yasha. Shippo, stop crying. How would you like your father to see you now? Miroku, quit fiddling with your hand and help me get them up! Come on! We'll retrace our steps out of the forest, and see if Inu Yasha came back out of it- after all, we know which direction he was going before he turned in here.' She pulled Kagome to her feet.  
  
'In fact,' she continued, 'I'll bet he came in here, just to lose us like this! That's why we've been following him over all of these twists and turns! And once he knew we'd get lost, he went back out of the forest and returned to Kikyo's trail. Now, HURRY!'  
  
Kagome blinked, thinking it all through- it did sound like something he'd do. . . In fact, it sounded so much like that dog, she wanted to slap him! Angrily she took the lead, storming out of the forest so quickly that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were left behind, staring after her. She ran out, back into the fields, and sure enough, there was Inu Yasha's trail again. She followed it at a run, not even pausing for the others to catch up. 


	15. Attack

Well while my computer is still working I'll try to get two chaps up at once. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo pulled Inu Yasha slowly towards the tree, maneuvering him between the tall roots till they came to a hollow against the trunk, walled in by the roots. There she slid him down on top of her, lying on a thick bed of moss. Inu Yasha was by this time delirious with pleasure, eyes turning red as she awoke the demon inside of him. It would not be long before she would have him completely under her control. . .  
  
And then- he would die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rushed through the forest, slashing through bushes and branches in her path, and tearing her small school skirt. She dashed headlong towards Inu Yasha- she no longer followed the trail, she knew in her heart where he was, and made straight for him, as fast as she could. She could feel danger building, some storm of evil brewing that, unless she could reach Inu Yasha in time to stop it, would break, killing them all.  
  
She burst forth from the forest into the dark shadow of the looming tree, and saw Inu Yasha, and under him, Kikyo. She tried to scream to wake Inu Yasha, but she was out of breath from running. Instead she hobbled towards them, trying to stop Kikyo before she could give him a kiss that would suck his life away. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo heard Kagome enter the clearing, and knew that she had only a moment left to kill Inu Yasha. She reached up, fondling the dog-demon's ears, even as she moved to kiss him. Inu Yasha was by this time hot with lust, and eagerly sought her lips. As their lips met, Kikyo smiled, and wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck, claiming his mouth. He came awake, realizing what was happening, but could not pull away even as she sucked out his soul.  
  
*NOOOO!* shrieked Kagome, throwing herself at them and slamming into Inu Yasha. Her momentum threw him sideways, breaking Kikyo's hold and knocking him out of her grasp. Released, he leapt to his feet, and would have run, but could only stagger a few paces before collapsing. Kagome, meanwhile, tried to hold Kikyo at bay as the older girl lunged for her throat. Breaking Kagome's hold, Kikyo threw her against a root to the side, and stood slowly. Her face, which had been twisted with rage at having Inu Yasha freed, smoothed again into a smug leer. She impatiently kicked Kagome out of her way and stalked over to Inu Yasha, who weakly tried to stand, but managed only to get on his hands and knees. She laughed coldly as he shuddered with that small effort, made huge by his weakened state.  
  
'So- the great Inu Yasha, on all fours, reduced to the mongrel he is. What a sight. . . what a sight. Do you remember how you betrayed me, Inu Yasha? Remember the pain you caused me? Must have been quite fun for you, hmm? Well, how do you like that feeling now?' her face became twisted and ugly with her malice and hate.  
  
'I wanted to kill you quickly, and get it over with. . . but now- no, I think I will make you watch as I first kill your little bitch, Kagome. *Then* I will kill you- slowly, painfully, the way you killed me.'  
  
'No-' Inu Yasha grunted as he gasped weakly for air, 'don't- hurt- her. . . I'll do- anything- just don't- touch- her.' Kikyo half- smiled, contemplating this.  
  
'Hmm. . . an interesting offer. What could you give me? Already I have most of your soul, and you will die soon if I don't give it back. And I will have had my revenge upon you, at long last. What more can I wish for? Here I have both of you at my mercy. Do you know of anything more you could possibly offer?'  
  
'The. . . the jewel shards. . . or- I- I could-' he tried to think of anything more he could offer to keep Kagome safe, but in his present state he could not come up with anything that might appease her- she already had his life, and Kagome's, whenever she chose to take them.  
  
*If I can just keep her talking, maybe she'll hold off until Miroku and Sango can find us. . .* thought Inu Yasha. *But I'll have to keep her interested- I have to keep her talking*  
  
'Please, Kikyo- I do know something you might want. . .' he said, fighting to stay up on his hands and knees. She frowned prettily, puzzled.  
  
'What? What do you have, hanyou? Surely there is nothing more you could give me than what I have already taken!'  
  
Inu Yasha weakly tried to speak, but managed only a hoarse grunt before he collapsed on the ground, claws digging into the moss in an effort to rise. He couldn't get back up, and lay limply before her. Kikyo scowled, her curiosity piqued by what he could offer. She bent down and turned him over so that he lay on his back.  
  
'Well, hanyou? Tell me.'  
  
He tried to talk, but his tongue wasn't working, and he felt himself slipping-  
  
'No! You can't leave yet- I'm not done with you!' exclaimed Kikyo, shaking him. Yet even she could see that Inu Yasha was unable to speak now. 'Here, Inu Yasha- hold on. . . I'll give your spirit back- just tell me what it is. . .'  
  
Kikyo bent down and kissed him, returning his stolen spirit. He jerked and began to breath again. 'There- now. Tell me what it is you have to offer.' Kikyo demanded. Inu Yasha took a few shuddering breaths, then said softly-  
  
'Love. . .'  
  
Kikyo stood bolt upright with shock. For a moment, her old self returned, gazing down at him. . . but then her shock turned to anger.  
  
'Is that all, you filthy little mongrel? Is that what you tricked me with, into letting you live a little longer? Ha! Fool!' she yelled, leaping upon him to strangle him in her wrath-  
  
But her hands never closed about his neck. Inu Yasha, with renewed vigor from his returned spirit, bounded up, knocking her upwards and slamming her into the root behind her, where she crumpled in a heap beside Kagome. He followed the movement, bearing down upon her and slashing at her throat, his eyes turning red with hatred.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (shriek from a short distance away) _ you filthy little mongrel? Is that what you tricked me with, into letting you live a little longer? Ha! Fool!_  
  
'I hear something!' cried Shippo, trotting alongside Miroku and Sango. 'Do you think it's them? Hurry!'  
  
'It's Kikyo, for sure! Run!!!' Miroku replied, speeding up. Sango pulled her boomerang out from its straps as she took the lead. They darted into a clearing in the shade of a giant tree. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha licked blood from his claws; his eyes still glowing dark red. Kikyo's body lay in a heap next to the root. He turned at the sound of others entering the clearing. In his state of demonic hatred, he barely recognized them. Grinning hungrily, he rose from the kill and faced the group walking towards him.  
  
'Uh-oh. . .' muttered Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay this story is almost finished, keep reading.  
  
Inu Yasha: can you tell that she really didn't like Kikyo? Kagome: what she didn't mention was that Kikyo's body lay in not one heap, but several across the clearing. . . ::shudder:: 


	16. Relief

While I'm here I'll try to finish this up- after not writing for a month, you sorta get a free-flowing pen thing going here. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (from last chapter)  
  
Inu Yasha licked blood from his claws; his eyes still glowing dark red. Kikyo's body lay in a heap next to the root. He turned at the sound of others entering the clearing. In his state of demonic hatred, he barely recognized them. Grinning hungrily, he rose from the kill and faced the group walking towards him.  
  
'Uh-oh. . .' muttered Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome shivered, slowly regaining consciousness. She could hear Kikyo screaming. . . then a sickening _whump_ as she hit the roots. Kagome swam in and out of awareness, all she knew that something was wrong- Inu Yasha was wrong, somehow- he wasn't behaving normally. . .  
  
Then she heard him turn, and she heard Sango's troubled 'uh-oh' and knew that Inu Yasha had become full demon. Kagome struggled up into a seated position, leaning against the tree. She looked up to see Inu Yasha crouch, ready to spring upon her friends, and to see Sango readying her boomerang. . .  
  
'No. . . this is all wrong! I can't believe this is happening. . . I have to stop this!' she thought desparately.  
  
'Inu Yasha!' she yelled- or rather, *tried* to yell- her throat was dry and she only managed a hoarse whisper. Inu Yasha paused for a moment, hearing her, but then refocused on Miroku and Sango. Kagome tried again, clearing her throat first.  
  
'INU YASHA!!!' she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing flocks of birds throughout the forest to take flight, and echoes rebounding throughout the valleys. Inu Yasha jumped as though stung, and turned towards her, demon eyes gleaming.  
  
'INU YASHA! ***SIT!***' she put as much force as she could summon into that command, using every bit of willpower she had left.  
  
The beads glowed. . . .  
  
Inu Yasha leaped towards her, claws outstretched for the kill. . . .  
  
. . . and buried his face into the dirt, leaving a three-foot-deep Inu- Yasha-shaped crater above him. Kagome, last of her energy used up, fainted. Miroku and Sango rushed up, Shippo hard on their tails, and inspected the Inu-hole-in-the-ground. Inu Yasha was getting up, dazed, and shaking his head in bewilderment. His demon-red eyes had faded, and he was back to normal. They helped him stand, supporting him as his energy fled in a rush. The friends struggled over to Kagome and sank there in relief, worn to exhaustion.  
  
'Well. . . I'm glad that that is over. Now, who's for going home?' said Sango cheerfully. Inu Yasha passed out against Kagome, even now curled protectively around her. Miroku glanced over at him, then scooted closer to Sango.  
  
'Ears there has the right idea, I think. . .' he said, gently embracing her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.  
  
'Definitely a better idea. Good night.' She sighed, closing her eyes. Shippo looked from one pair to the other, then shrugged, and cuddled in between the two couples, and settled down to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aww don't you love Shippo? Anyway I'll try to update again but if I don't get a chance then this will be the end of the story. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. -Claw Lady 


	17. Wake up

In the dark glade there was no way of distinguishing night from day, so when Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo awoke, they had no idea how long they had been there. Miroku and Sango got up rather easily, but Inu Yasha and Kagome had done a lot more than they had, and the strain was taking its toll on both.  
  
'Oow. . .' moaned Kagome as she stretched, still lying in Inu Yasha's strong arms. He too blinked and stretched, not releasing his hold of her waist.  
  
'Is it morning yet?' he asked sleepily, not yet remembering the previous night's events- or possibly that morning's events, or maybe a week ago, for all that they could tell. Everyone stared at him- his silvery hair lay matted and tangled, sticking together and stained with dark dried blood. He was virtually naked, with scratched face and chest, and his normally cream-colored ears were currently red. He frowned quizzically at them.  
  
'Guys? What's wrong? What's everyone staring at-' he looked down at himself. He came fully awake with a jerk, pulling his hand away from Kagome as if contact with her would burn him, and staring in open-eyed astonishment at his tattered state. Then it all came back to him, and he fainted backwards onto the moss floor behind him. Kagome was instantly at his side, afraid he was wounded.  
  
'Inu Yasha? Are you alright?!?' she pulled him into a seated position, holding him upright as he clutched his clawed hand to his temple, trying to relieve the monstrous headache that had seized him.  
  
'Oooo. . .' he groaned, about to start into a string of curses but stopped by a look from Kagome. Instead he blinked several times, vainly attempting to rid himself of the pain. After a moment he stopped, and stared into space for a bit, thinking; he then turned to Kagome, pulling her into his arms, and whispered into her hair, oblivious of the others,  
  
'I'm sorry, Kagome. Really, truly sorry. I should have listened to you.' Abruptly he let go and got up, looking for and finding a small stream to wash up in. Kagome stared at him in amazement, and Sango came over, sitting beside her.  
  
'What did he say? You're staring at him like he just sprouted a tail, or something!' she glanced over at the hanyou, making sure that he hadn't. Kagome responded without interrupting her gaze.  
  
'He- he a-apo-apologized to- to me. . .' Now Sango too stared in amazement, the two of them watching him blankly, till even he noticed and turned around to confront them.  
  
'What? What? Why are you staring at me?!?' Neither girl said a word, only shaking their heads slightly and continuing to stare at him, mouths open. Miroku sauntered over to Inu Yasha and leaned on his shoulder, patting him comradely and grinning.  
  
'Man, Inu chan- what is it you do, to get girls to look at you so much-' he didn't get to finish as Inu Yasha shoved him into the stream. Finally Sango and Kagome stopped staring and grinned. Now, at least, he was behaving normally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's short, I know. Hopefully I'll get a chance to finish it up soon, but for now, I need to get some sleep- my eyes are shutting of their own accord. . .  
  
Inu Yasha swings shiny thing on a string:  
  
Inu Yasha: 'you are getting verrry sleeeeepy. . .'  
  
Miroku: 'and you want to bear my childrennnn..'  
  
Kagome + Sango slap Miroku: SLAP SLAP! 'HENTAI!' 


	18. Kaede

'So Kikyo is dead, then.' Murmured Kaede, leaning her head against her can for a moment. She sat with the others in her hut, as they ate Ramen that Kagome had bought with her. Inu Yasha and the others nodded quietly. Kaede sighed, shifting to find a more comfortable position.  
  
'Ye did well. I suppose ye think that it is odd that I should say that. Only remember this- the Kikyo whom you killed was not my sister. My sister's spirit resides now with ye, Kagome. She whom you fought back in the forest; she was only a likeness of my sister's body, filled up with malice and lust for revenge.' Kaede closed her eyes, finished. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
'We, ah, burned the body, and have brought the ashes for you to bury with the rest.' He said, unusually quiet and reverent. Kagome stood and went to the door, bringing the urn of rough stream-mud filled with the ashes. They had stayed in the clearing for about a week, burning the body and being sure to scour the ground for any of the remaining ash, to prevent another witch bringing Kikyo back again. During that time they had also made the small urn, drying it in the fire. Already Inu Yasha had healed from the battle, and Kagome had only small bruises left. The one indication of what had happened was Inu Yasha's new affection for Kagome. He was no longer quite so shy about showing it, and if he wasn't completely reformed, well, he wasn't pretending to hate her either. And Sango was trying to keep Miroku to leave them alone about it- again, only with partial success, but better than usual.  
  
Kagome carried the urn over to Kaede, who gently took it and placed it on the ground before her. Despite her brave words, her lips still quivered, and tears formed in her eyes, thinking of her beloved sister. Kagome retreated back to her bowl of Ramen, sitting beside Inu Yasha, who wrapped his arm gently around her. The group sat in silence, pretending interest in their food, but barely touching it. Each was filled with their own thoughts, and did not even notice when another entered the small hut. Inu Yasha was the first to sense him. He looked up, sniffing (and ears twitching, of course) to see a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. The newcomer's hood shadowed his face, but a small smile was visible in the visible portion. Inu Yasha sniffed again and frowned, quirking his head.  
  
'Kagome, isn't that your-'  
  
The figure reached up and pulled back the hood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone I know that this one's short but I already have the next chapter ready hold on there :-) THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!! WOW! I came back from Thanksgiving and found about 18 reviews waiting for me- I think that that's a resounding 'yes keep writing'. . . Thank you again! Read the next chapter 


	19. A Visitor

Alright here's the next chapter- hope you like it I put more humor stuff in than usual, parts are rather like Monty Python. . . but you'll see that as you read. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The figure reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing a young face with dark black hair. Kagome looked up, looked shocked for a moment- and then jumped up (knocking Inu Yasha over), beaming, and rushed over to the boy, picking him up and swinging him into her arms in an enormous hug.  
  
'SOUTA!' she cried. 'What are you doing here? How did you get through the well?!' she put him down, keeping her hands on his shoulders. Inu Yasha sauntered over and stood behind her, smiling. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede looked confused, and got up to stand around Souta.  
  
'Well. . . um, you know how you have that little jar of rocks? You keep it on your desk. . . last time you had a test, you forgot it there, and I just thought I'd take one out. . . you know, to look at. And then I forgot to put it back with the rest when you left, so I thought I'd come and give it to you. . .' Souta looked sheepish, but not too guilty. Kagome glared, and snatched it from his hand.  
  
'Souta you know you are not supposed to touch these because they are mine and even if I left them there you should have left them alone but thank you for bringing it back to me and what were you thinking you could have been killed there are demons in that forest do you know how lucky you are and I'm so glad you're safe!' everyone stared at her, trying to make sense of what she had said as she bent down to hug her brother again. As if to emphasize her words a demon roared in the distance.  
  
'Grr.'  
  
''Grr' ??? What kind of roar is that?' Kagome, Inu Yasha, and the rest look around for narrator. Narrator shrugs guiltily, fiddles with sound effects.  
  
'RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!!!! GGGGRRRRRRRR!!! AAAAWOOOOO!!!!' Kagome and co. cover ears as all are swept into the far wall by blasting sound effects.  
  
'Well, that's a _little_ better. . . but you might want to turn down the volume. . . it's supposed to be in the _distance,_ remember?' Narrator glares and tries again.  
  
'Awwwooooo. . . raaaaawrrrrr. . . . .' Everyone nods.  
  
'Perfect. Now, back to the story.'  
  
Souta shivered and Kagome hugged him closer as Inu Yasha stood defensively at the door. Souta quivered, and a small tear ran down his cheek.  
  
'Ka- Kagome? What was that?' he asked, shaking in her arms.  
  
'A demon. A wolf-demon, by the sound of it.' Inu Yasha replied.  
  
'And it has a jewel shard. . .' added Kagome, feeling it tug at her, and at the shards in her jar. Souta looked confused but said nothing more. Kagome sighed.  
  
'Well, good thing it was you, Souta, who came through that well, and not, oh, say, Hojo. . .' She laughed quietly, Souta beginning to giggle. Inu Yasha growled. He remembered Hojo. . . 'Well, it wasn't, so can we please concentrate on how we're going to kill that wolf- demon?' he snarled. The group looked at him funnily, but returned to the area surrounding the fire and sat down. Souta hungrily grabbed at some Ramen left untouched in a bowl. In between bites he began to talk.  
  
'Mama said that you have to come home soon- you've been gone almost two weeks! And she said that we can't cover too long for you before you have to drop out of school! Gee Kagome. . . do you think you really will? I'll drop out with you! And we can bring Mama and Grandpa and everybody back to this time and help you fight big bad demons and-'  
  
'No, Souta. I'm not going to drop out of school! And I'm not going to live in the Feudal Era! I'm going back home as soon as I can. . . in fact, I have to go back tonight! Before Mama misses you! She doesn't know you're here- we don't want her calling in the cops. . . and, what if the cops, you know, blocked off the well or something? Then we'd be stuck here! They might be there, right now! We have to get back! Come on!!!' Kagome, terrified by her own words and the idea of being stuck here forever, jumped up and ran to the door, snatching up her enormous backpack and dragging Souta with her.  
  
'Wait! Kagome!' cried Inu Yasha, pulling her back. 'What about that wolf- demon?'  
  
'You can defeat him easily! That jewel shard isn't very big- it doesn't feel very strong at all! Now let go! I have to get home!' she wrenched free of his grasp, and pulled Souta out the door, hurrying toward the forest. Inu Yasha paused, muttering to himself,  
  
'That isn't what I meant. . . I meant that the demon is out there, right now, and you and Souta can't fight it.' He stood, gazing out into the dark, having no trouble watching the two figures run through the meadow. 'Should I follow? I could protect them. . . but she doesn't want me following her around- she wants to go on home, back to Hojo. . . but she knows it's dangerous! But on the other hand, if I follow, she'll sit me! I can't stand it when she does that- literally. But can I really let her go out there, alone and unprotected? No. I cannot let her do that- I have to protect her! Wait. . . what if I follow quietly, so she doesn't notice me? That's what I'll do!' Inu Yasha headed out, running bent-over in the tall grasses, making no sounds. 


	20. A Fight For The Well

Are Kagome and Souta going to make it? Stay tuned. . . :-)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Souta re-entered the woods, following the small path that led to the well. The howling of the wolf-demon started up again, growing steadily louder, till even Kagome was peering around nervously. She tried to run still faster, but was unable, weighted down by her backpack. As the shrieks grew closer, she pulled out the jar of jewel shards, handing them to Souta. He looked puzzled, turning his head to glance up into her face. The demon appeared behind them on the path, galloping towards them with impossible speed even as the well came into view. Kagome curled Soutas little fingers around the jar and shover him forward, making him run faster to the well.  
  
'RUN, Souta!' she yelled to him, 'I'll hold him off! Get through the well!' She turned, dropping her backpack and looking for anything to use as a weapon. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Souta disappearing into the well. She grabbed up a stick, but knew that the demon would hardly pause before it.  
  
Inu Yasha leaped down from a tree above her, landing between Kagome and the demon.  
  
'Inu Yasha! I told you I didn't need help!'  
  
'Huh. Like I believed that! It's kind of obvious that you can't fight this demon alone, but before I help you, I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you go back- and now you can't anyway! You don't have any jewel pieces with you. You can't pass through that well! So I'll fight this demon, and then you're coming back to the home of Kaede. We'll live here together, and you will be my mate. Got that?' he turned his head to see her reaction. She stared at him, shocked. 'Well?' he asked again.  
  
'Be your mate? What about school?!? Home? My Grandpa? What about me, huh? You can't just declare me your mate! You're crazy! Musta been hanging around Kouga too long! Now get out of the way! If those are your conditions, then I'm going to fight the demon myself! Move, Inu Yasha!'  
  
Inu Yasha unconsciously obeyed, in complete shock. It hadn't occurred to him that she might not want to live with him! He had always thought that all he had to do was get up the courage to ask her, and she would be his! All that had kept him from doing so was concern for his own reputation, and the memory of Kikyo- but now Kikyo was dead, out of his way, and Kagome had seemed like she loved him too- why on earth would she say no? He'd met her family, and seen her school- it wasn't anything that he would be interested in leaving the Feudal Era for. . .  
  
But then, she had grown up there- maybe she loved it there the way he loved it here. . . and felt the way about his home he felt about her home. Why had he thought that she would want to come with him?!?  
  
No time for that, now, though. Their conversation, which had seemed to stretch for hours, had only taken a few seconds, while the demon had still been bearing down on them. Now, though, Kagome was not holding any jewel shards, anything to tempt the demon but a slight snack. It turned suddenly, right before reaching her, and faced Inu Yasha, who had stepped to the side, and was still in shock. Kagome saw how his eyes were dilated- he wasn't focused on here & now, he was absorbed in thought. She screamed at him, to wake him up.  
  
'Inu Yasha! Look out!' the demon charged, but at her scream, turned and snapped his hungry wolf-teeth at her, breaking the branch she raised in defense as though it were a twig. She screamed for Inu Yasha again, this time in terror, finally waking him from his stupor. The wolf lunged for her, latching his teeth onto her shirt and lifting her from the ground. He shook her light a rat and dropped her to the ground, and opened his jaws to eat her. Inu Yasha shook his head and focused on the scene before him- giant wolf above prone Kagome, jaws opening. He roared a challenge at the demon, drawing Tetsusaiga, and, leaping into the air, bore down upon the confused wolf-demon. The demon looked up, too slowly, as Inu Yasha sliced the jewel shard from his forehead. With a few swings of his sword, too fast for mortals to see, Inu Yasha sliced the demon into small pieces and felled a tree on him. Triumphant, Inu Yasha landed softly on the ground beside Kagome, Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. She shivered, on her knees, broken stick still clutched in her dainty hand. He stood tall above her.  
  
'I thought it over- I won't force you to be my mate, if you don't want to be- but you are stuck here anyway- your brother has the jewel shards. If you really don't want to be with me-' he told her softly. She didn't look up.  
  
'Oh, Inu Yasha. . . I do want to be with you! But- I have to finish school, and I don't want to leave my home. . . not yet, anyway. Besides, I'm too young to be anyone's mate yet! Not yours, not Kouga's, not anyone's! And you are centuries older than me! Can you really expect me to just become your mate?'  
  
'But you do love me!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awww! Poor Inu Yasha! I'm such a terrible author to do this to him. . . so- why am I enjoying this so much? Hmm. . . another of life's big mysteries. . . 


	21. Do You Love Me

Well after that romantic scene there I just don't know how I can go on from there. . . anything I say after this will be a sorta let-down for all of my readers: half of you want more lemon, the other half want no lemon! Not too mention that some of my writing can get way overly-dramatic. . . which I know some people just plain hate to read. So I'll walk the middle road, and try to fit in lemon where I can, while keeping up the humor and the action for everyone else- write in how you feel bout it!  
  
Thank you, reviewers, particularly inulover4ever101, one of my best fans :- ) Thanx! Keep reading & reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Chapter;  
  
'Oh, Inu Yasha. . . I do want to be with you! But- I have to finish school, and I don't want to leave my home. . . not yet, anyway. Besides, I'm too young to be anyone's mate yet! Not yours, not Kouga's, not anyone's! And you are centuries older than me! Can you really expect me to just become your mate?'  
  
'But you do love me!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the ground before her, unseeing. Love? Inu Yasha loved her! She closed her eyes, absorbed in thought.  
  
'How can he ask me this? I'm too young for this sort of thing! But- I do love him. . . how can I ever tell him that, though, without then agreeing to be his mate? Do I want to be his mate? No- well, yes- but, but, it's just too soon. . .' she thought to herself, common sense protesting against her emotions.  
  
She watched flashbacks play against her eyelids of all the time she had known him. Pinned to the tree, attacking her for the jewel, helping her find jewel shards, battling Kikyo and demons, sitting in trees, spying on her bathing, protecting her from harm, turning into a full human with dark black hair, saving her from all sorts of evil, tripping and acting the fool, gazing into her eyes till she melted in his arms, kissing her. . . all of the things that she loved most about him.  
  
'Do I really want to go back, and live without him, maybe forever? If I say no now, will he ever ask me again? But how can I turn my back on my family? On the other hand, do I have any choice? I'm stuck here without the jewel shards, and Souta won't risk coming back now. . . if I can find a jewel shard, then I will go back, and finish school. But if I'm trapped here, there's no reason not to marry him. . .'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again. About to say yes, that she would be his mate, she saw something sparkle before her on the ground. A jewel shard! It was the one that Inu Yasha had cut from the demon's forehead, and in the tension, neither she nor Inu Yasha had remembered it. She slowly reached forward and picked it up, holding it in her hand and gazing at it quietly. Still holding it, she found the words to reply to him.  
  
'Yes, Inu Yasha- I do love you. But I have my family to care for, and school to finish, and friends back home- I can't just desert them.' Kagome looked up into Inu Yasha's eyes. 'As soon as I am ready, if you still love me, then ask me again. But till then, can't we go on as we have? An occasional kiss is alright- I'm just not ready for more than that. Please try to understand.' She stood, and reached up gently to kiss him on the cheek, before she stepped back towards the well.  
  
'I'll be back in a week, Inu Yasha. Please don't be angry with me.' With that she turned, picking up her backpack, and jumped down the well.  
  
Inu Yasha made no move to stop Kagome from leaving. He just watched her silently, expressionless, as she disappeared from sight. The sun was beginning to rise when he finally turned and left, walking slowly back to Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow I got carried away there with the drama. . . Don't worry he's not angry at her, he's angry at himself, for trying to move to soon. They'll be back to normal soon. Keep reviewing! Thank you, all of my dedicated readers! I'll try to keep this updated for ya. 


	22. Home?

'Kagome! Grandpa, Kagome's back!' Souta cried. He reached down to help pull her out of the well, joyfully hugging her.  
  
'Oh Kagome I thought that the demon must have gotten you! You took so long!!!' he said into her shoulder, clutching her as though he thought she might disappear again. She hugged him back, smiling, but it was a weak smile.  
  
'Inu Yasha rescued me, Souta- otherwise the demon might have eaten me. And I'm going to need a new shirt- this one's been chewed. . .' she shook her head in chagrin for her tattered state and slight amusement that she should be worrying about something so insignificant as a shirt after all that had happened.  
  
'Let go, now, Souta sweety- I have to go take a bath and go to sleep. I'm so tired!'  
  
'But Kagome- you have a test tomorrow, in math class! And Hojo brought your homework- he said you have to learn about the Feudal Era of Japan, and he says it's really hard to understand. He wanted to study with you tomorrow, after school. At his house, if you felt good. Kagome are you going to go?' Kagome groaned as his words hit her.  
  
'Oh, no. . . Hojo! I don't want to study with him- he'll just add to my stress! And what about that math test? How will I ever study for it! I have to go read the whole chapter, and- wait. . . did you say, the _FEUDAL ERA_ is what we're studying in history??'  
  
'Yes, Kagome! That's what Hojo said!' he sounded annoyed, as if she doubted his word.  
  
'I just wanted to make sure that's what you said. . . well, at least maybe I'll pass one class! If I can't pass math this semester, at least I will do well in History. Now I'll go study for math, and-' as she walked off she stumbled and collapsed to the ground.  
  
'KAGOME? Kagome, what's wrong?' asked Souta, crouching beside her. She tried to stand but lacked the energy. Three days without sleeping, and little to eat, and stress from the death of Kikyo, and the shock of Souta arriving, fighting the demon with a bit of a stick, and on top of everything, Inu Yasha asking her to be his mate all combined to exhaust her. She yawned hugely.  
  
'I'm okay, Soutaaa-yawn- I just need to re-yawn- rest a bit and. . .' she collapsed, completely out of it.  
  
'sssssssssssss' (Kagome doesn't snore. . . so I didn't use 'Zzzzzz' but you still get the idea :-) she's asleep)  
  
'Um, Kagome? Ka-gooo-me? Hu-llo. . . Kagggooooome. . .' her brother said, waving his hand before her eyes. She blinked.  
  
'Mmm? What dyou wan, Inu Yasha? Hmm- ssssss- no, I don't want my ramen you can have it. G'night. . . we'll chase down some big jewel shards tomorrow, huh? Yeah, I love you too. Good night. . .' she muttered, rolling over as her brother tried to shake her awake. He shook his head in amazement.  
  
'How can anyone fall asleep that fast? Or at eight o'clock at night? Well, she'll be fine here while I go get Grandpa to help carry her back to bed.' He got up and went to find him. 


	23. Hojo

Sorry that last was short I'm swamped right now too much to do not enough time to do it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked out of her math class exhausted. She was even paler than normal, her eyes dilated. She looked, on the whole, about to be sick. As she was on a bench, dropping her backpack beside her, she heard voices approaching.  
  
'Kagome! You're back! Are you feeling alright? I- gee Kagome. . . you look terrible! I mean, you're as pretty as always, but, are you sure you're recovered from that last bout of tuberculosis? Maybe you should stay home a few more days.' Hojo stood before her, but she had reached that point where nothing matters anymore. She just didn't care.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What is with me? I'm never this depressed! I should be happy! I'm home, my friends still like me, I got to school (for once) and all of that. . .' she mentally kicked herself, but couldn't break out of it.  
  
'Why am I so unhappy? This is my home! Maybe I'm just tired. . . after all, better tired than dead, which I almost was, before Inu Yasha rescued me! Inu Yasha. . .' she sighed dreamily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hojo looked quizzically at Kagome, and she quickly turned the sigh into a cough. His face filled with pity, and she faked (well, maybe not faked, considering her state of depression) a hearty groan.  
  
'Poor Kagome- you should be at home. I'll walk you back- school's out anyway, and I have time.' He smiled endearingly and offered his hand, which she resignedly took.  
  
'I always have time for you, Kagome.' He said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh great- just what I need. . . Hojo making a pass at me. Well NO THANKS! I'm not interested right now.' Kagome thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome faked another horrible, hacking cough, giving her an excuse to pull out of Hojo's arms.  
  
'Thank you, Hojo- I do need to go home now. But it's alright, you don't have to come- I'd probably just get you sick. . . I only just got out of the hospital three days ago!' she lied when she finished 'coughing.'  
  
'If you're sure you don't need company, Kagome. Good night- but I hope you're well enough soon for a movie sometime?' She pretended to blush and look at her feet, to hide her face as she rolled her eyes. She murmured something polite and headed home tiredly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What is wrong with me?!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I'm sure all of you experienced readers can guess what's wrong with her, but you'll have to wait for the next posting to find out for sure! Hee hee I love doing that. . .  
  
Inu Yasha: Can I kill the author now? I've suffered enough in this- I've been caged, seduced, battered, forsaken, and humiliated. . . and now you steal my girl! GRRR!  
  
Inu Yasha charges at author. . .  
  
Kagome and cast: SIT!!!!!! 


	24. Leaving

Yep everyone got it first try, thank you for suggestions and comments- oh and just in case anyone was shy of it, I always welcome additional ideas. I have an idea of where I'm going with this but mostly its on improv. so anything you think might make this a better story please tell me, I usually work it in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINGGG!  
  
Kagome sighed deeply and picked up the phone.  
  
'Hello?' she said politely, eyes still on her science paper that she had been working on.  
  
'Hi Kagome! Glad you're well enough to come to the phone! Could you maybe come see a movie with me? We could watch whatever you want to see.' His tone indicated that he'd just keep asking if she didn't agree.  
  
'Alright, Hojo. I- I guess I can come. Thank you.'  
  
'GREAT! See you there in half an hour, okay?' he exclaimed excitedly, and she had to fight not to sigh. She really wasn't feeling like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Well, I certainly need a distraction from everything, especially Inu Yasha. Wait. . . but I already admitted I love him- I'm just waiting till I'm ready, right? Why would I need distraction from him?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'Because I think about him constantly! Because I'm going to go crazy if I don't stop this! Because I am too young for him! Hojo will provide that distraction. Better to just go.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Sure, I'll be there soon.' Kagome told Hojo. He said goodbye and she put down the phone slowly. She was going on another date with Hojo- maybe this time she'd actually get to go, too, instead of rushing into the Feudal Era in the middle of it.  
  
'Well, I better go get ready.' She murmured aloud. As she put away her science and walked to her room, she actually smiled. 'My friends will be so envious!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hojo smiled and held out a long-stemmed rose to Kagome as she walked through the door to the theatre.  
  
'I'm so glad you could make it, Kagome!' he put his arm around her and led her to the ticket window, where he purchased two for the soonest movie. It seemed like it would be a boring one, because though it had only just come out a week before, and would be starting in a few minutes, the theatre had only sold three other tickets before them. The woman attendant winked broadly at Kagome as they headed for the movie.  
  
'Let's sit in the back.' Said Hojo, 'if you want to, that is.'  
  
'Sure. Wherever is fine.' She replied, a little nervous. Was this really happening to her? She followed him up the stairs to their seats and he bowed gallantly, letting her pass first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Well, this is certainly better than Inu Yasha calling me a wench. . . At least Hojo is courteous! Maybe I'm not really in love with Inu Yasha at all- I just thought I was, because I've been away from other boys so often.' Kagome mentally shrugged as she sat beside Hojo.  
  
Hojo casually draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his shoulder as the movie began. At first she was a little startled, but she went along with it- after all, this was a date, and this was what most girls wanted.  
  
'If this is what all girls want, how come I really don't feel comfortable sitting here next to Hojo?' Kagome felt confused- she'd never been extremely attracted to him, but she'd never disliked him. Right now she wished he'd just go away and let her go back to the Feudal Era.  
  
As the movie continued, Hojo kept one arm around her petit shoulders, and slowly moved his hand towards her thigh, thinking that she wasn't paying attention. She watched it with growing consternation.  
  
'He better not do what I think he wants to do. . . if that hand so much as touches my skirt, I'm going to walk right out of here!' She thought as Hojo edged a little closer.  
  
The reaching hand gently alighted on the skin of her leg just below the edge of her small skirt, and Kagome gasped and slightly arched her back- she hadn't expected it to feel so good! Hojo saw this and leaned over, catching her mouth with his in a sudden kiss, and quickly moving his hand up her skirt. Kagome struggled a little, but did not want to cry out and call attention to their scene. Besides, she was enjoying it- she'd never thought that anyone but Inu Yasha could make her feel like this.  
  
Hojo hadn't moved his hand any higher than just under the lip of her skirt, letting it rest there, softly rubbing his fingers back and forth across her smooth skin. With his mouth he gently kissed her, not pressing for entry, merely touching her lips with his. As her head titled slightly back, he propped his elbow behind her on the seat back, giving her something to lean against. She began to breath a little harder, and he moved from kissing her mouth to her neck, nibbling softly there.  
  
'Obviously he's done this before. . .' thought Kagome, trying to stay detached, but finding it hard not to succumb to the fiery sensations in her throat and legs. She rested her hands on Hojo's shoulders, ready to push him away if need be, but giving in, just a little.  
  
Unfortunately, he took this as a sign that she was willing to go further. He slipped his hand higher, making her gasp, and gently caressed his way to her thin panties, rubbing her with his hand while sucking at her neck. He had assumed that she would melt into his arms, begging for more- and she almost did- but he hadn't counted on Kagome's strength of will.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'HOJO!' she yelled, slapping him and shoving him off of her. He fell backwards into the next seat, catching himself on his left arm. She stood angrily, pushing her skirt back down. Hojo looked up in confusion.  
  
'Hojo how dare you I hate you never talk to me again you lecher!' she turned and strode out of the row, calling back at him when she reached the aisle, 'HENTAI!' with that she quickly left the theatre. Hojo ran to catch up but she gave him such a withering look that he stopped. He turned and walked back to a seat, deciding it would be better to just stay and watch the movie, and not follow her after all. During all of this the other occupants of the theatre, who were apparently making-out themselves, didn't even look up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome angrily walked through her door and marched to her room, picking up things that she would need along the way. Books to read and study, a change of clothes, soap, hair brush, some ramen and chocolates, a flashlight, and other things. She carried them all to her room, and shoved them furiously into her yellow backpack.  
  
'How dare he! The nerve! Taking advantage of me like that- he's worse than that lecherous monk! At least he is mainly interested in Sango! I'm never going out with him again!'  
  
She sat down next to her stuffed bag and rested her elbows on her knees.  
  
'I'm going back home. To the Feudal Era- that's my home now. I don't belong here anymore. I'm failing all of my subjects in school anyway, and what with searching for the jewel shard taking up half of my time, I'll never hold a steady job here. At least in the Feudal Era, I'm needed, and Inu Yasha loves me. I'll have to drop out of school here, but that's not a huge deal. . . not anymore' Kagome sighed, leaning on her backpack.  
  
'I wonder if I could convince my family to come back with me? No- don't be ridiculous, Kagome. This is their home, and besides, Souta has school. They wouldn't be happy there, unlike me- I'm unhappy if I'm _not_ there! Geez, I need to cheer up. . .' she looked around her room, which had once been her favorite place in the world.  
  
'When did this room get so dusty and drab? I remember it being brighter. . . I wonder, will mother keep it open for me, in case I visit? This will take more effort than I thought- I can't just leave like this. . . it's like leaving for college, there are too many adjustments to make to do everything in one trip. I know- I'll pretend I'm just going on an ordinary trip. . . stay two days, come back, do the same. . . and over the course of several trips, move all of the stuff I really need with me to the Feudal Era. Then I'll drop out of school, I'm going to flunk out anyway, and tell my friends that I'm moving to a permanent 'care' home, like a hospital, for people as sick as I supposedly am. That way everyone will know where I'm going, no questions. And I'll be able to come back to visit every week or so, so it's not like I'm permanently saying good-bye to my family.'  
  
Having made a plan, she emptied her backpack and carefully thought over what she would bring. In went all of her pairs of jeans, T-shirts, under- things, and pajamas- she had decided that this trip would be for clothes. Swimsuit, sweaters, socks, and one nice outfit all went in. Once she had packed these in her enormous yellow bag, she came up with a list of everything else she might need- ranging from a toothbrush and sturdy sneakers to an umbrella and sleeping bag. This she tucked into her dresser, and wrote a note for her family.  
  
Dear Grandpa and everybody,  
  
I am going back to the Feudal Era for one day.  
  
I'll be back tomorrow. I have to talk to you all about something important.  
  
See you then.  
  
-Kagome.  
  
With that she headed for the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey that one got fairly long, what with the thick paragraphs and all. YAY now Kagome's going to be with her Inu Yasha, and live happily ever after!  
  
Kagome: I think you're forgetting something. . .  
  
Inu Yasha: Yeah- the lemon! When does this get good?!  
  
Kagome: NO! It's called a sequel! We have to leave something for the next story!  
  
Inu Yasha: Aww man. . . no lemon? (Kagome glares) Uh-oh. . .  
  
Kagome: Bad dog! SIT!!!!!!!! 


	25. Happily Ever After

Sorry this took so long I thought I'd get this up before Christmas, but turns out that the place I went to vacation (FLORIDA, baby!) does not have internet. So I just got back yesterday, and here's the final chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree watching as Kagome climbed from the well. She heaved her pack over the wall and dropped it there with a sigh, standing beside it. Then she looked up at him and motioned for him to come down to her. He leapt down, expressionless.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'I bet she must hate me now, after the way I treated her the other night. . . She's just come to say that she's never coming back. . . but why the backpack, if so? Maybe-' Inu Yasha snorted to himself at his own hopes.  
  
'Of course she's not coming back to you. Don't get your hopes up, dog! Why would a nice girl like Kagome be at all interested in a half-breed like me? Pah!'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Inu Yasha! I'm glad to see you- I want to talk to you. I'm really sorry about leaving so abruptly last time. . . you kind of gave me a shock, and I was tired. I was, uh, wondering if, um. . . well-' Kagome stopped and gulped, closing her eyes.  
  
'Do- do you still want me?' she asked shyly. Inu Yasha halted his inner skeptical train of thought and stared. Kagome opened her eyes to look up at him, and winced at his gaze.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh, gods and ancestors- he doesn't! He doesn't want me anymore! No- no. . .' she thought, closing her eyes again to halt the tears that began to form. She felt her cheeks heat with a blush.  
  
'He doesn't want me now, and I came back, thinking I could just barge in again and he'd take me, after the things I said last time! I- I called him old, and perverted, and- *sob* -he'll never want me now!'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All these thoughts ran through her head in the time it took Inu Yasha to get over his shock and force words from his throat, which was beginning to close where a big lump had formed.  
  
'W- Want you? You mean, you don't hate me? After the way I acted! You left! I thought that you were never going to come back. . . who'd want me after what I said? Do you mean you'd still, you know, help find the shards and stuff? I won't try anything else, I mean it! I-' he stopped, forcing himself to breathe slowly. After a moment he continued. 'If you still feel the way that you said you did, last time, then I understand, Kagome. I'm not the type to force myself upon you. We'll finish collecting the shards and then you can go home, free of any obligations. I'd never bother you again.'  
  
'Inu Yasha, you're n-not answering the question!' Kagome said as steadily as she could, one tear escaping her thick lashes to roll down her cheek. Inu Yasha saw this and stepped forward carefully, and took her into his arms.  
  
'Kagome, I have always wanted you. I- I think I always will. If you really don't want me, I'll keep it to myself, and never lay a hand on you after this moment. But I will never get over you.' The truth in his statement, and his overwhelming love for her shone out through his gorgeous eyes as he looked gently down at her.  
  
Kagome gasped, her mouth falling slightly open- this was exactly what she had always wanted him to say! This was not the rude, callousness that he had used when he told her he'd force her to be his mate- this was something a gentleman would say, in those romantic novels and movies she'd read. Maybe he could be obnoxious occasionally, but here was the man that she loved, and all she had to do to make him hers forever was to tell him how she felt.  
  
'I- I was hoping you'd say that. . . oh Inu Yasha!' she wrapped her petit arms around his lean, muscular torso. He stood in shock- this wasn't what he'd expected at all! He remained frozen as she released him and stood back, holding his clawed hands in her own small ones.  
  
'Inu Yasha, I thought it over- there really isn't a place for me anymore, back there in the future. . . and I thought, well, maybe I would, you know, stay here with you. I'd still visit my family, but if you'd be willing to tolerate a silly little human girl around here, I'd like to see what it'd be like to live here. Permanently.'  
  
This time the words actually penetrated his thick skull.  
  
'OF COURSE!!!' Inu Yasha yelped, grabbing her up in a huge hug. He spun her around, smiling with joy, and then gently set her down. 'Uh, I mean, it'll be kinda annoying, after all you are just a silly little human girl, and-'  
  
'WHAT! You, you! OH!!!' Kagome interrupted angrily, despite the fact that she had described herself with those exact words a moment before. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms, pointing her nose into the sky. Inu Yasha grinned mischievously and grabbed her from behind.  
  
'EEP!!!' Kagome squeaked, jumping a little as his arms closed about her waist, hands on her hips, but she didn't struggle. Inu Yasha pushed his nose gently against the back of her neck, breathing softly into her hair.  
  
'You didn't let me finish my sentence, Kagome.' He said huskily into her ear. She trembled a little, but didn't move to free herself. 'I was saying, you may be a silly little human girl, but you're so wonderful, it'll be worth having you around.' He thought over how that had sounded, and decided it hadn't come out right- he still wasn't explaining how he felt about her! He spun her around, and pulled her close to him, gently lifting her chin to make her look into his eyes.  
  
'I can't live without you, Kagome.' He slowly knelt before her, holding her hand and gazing up into her hopeful face. 'Say that you'll stay with me forever, Kagome. Never leave me again.'  
  
'I will! I will, Inu Yasha, and I'll be your mate and everything. I love you! I always have!' cried Kagome, falling to her knees before him, and reaching out to hug him. He gently kissed her, then with more passion, laying her back on the grass with him atop. They continued the kiss for a very, very long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the bushes at the edge of the clearing)  
  
'YES! Kagome's staying!' Shippo grinned from ear to ear. Miroku just smiled happily, peering through the bushes at the couple making out.  
  
'And Inu Yasha finally got the girl. Thank ancestors! And Kagome will be happy now.' Sango whispered joyfully, and sighed with contentment, glancing over at Miroku's handsome form beside her. She decided it was time to leave the two in the clearing alone for a time.  
  
'Come on Shippo- Miroku, quit spying! Lets go home and tell Kaede. It's time to leave them alone.' She dragged Miroku away and the trio walked happily back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, that's the last chapter of this fan fiction, but don't worry, there's a sequel on the way! Please review, and then go read the sequel- though please no underage readers the sequel will be rated R. I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and thanks to everyone who submitted ideas.  
  
And finally a special thanks to the cast and characters from Inu Yasha- lets have some final bows, everyone!  
  
Inu Yasha: Yes, thank you, thank you, it's been great everyone, particularly this last scene- Kagome's a really good kisser! And wow is she soft. . . and well padded, and she has some nice-'  
  
Kagome interrupts: THAT'S ENOUGH! (turns to readers) Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please come back to read the sequel!  
  
Sango: Thank you! It's been a pleasure.  
  
Miroku: Yes it most certainly has. . . (winks) oh, and by the by, any female readers who would like to bear my children? I'd make it worth your while-'  
  
Sango: MIROKU!!!  
  
Miroku: Okay okay. Sess, it's your turn!  
  
Sesshomaru: (bows) Glad to be here- though I did not appreciate having my arm cut off again! And yes I still have arms- they're just human arms, with shards to power them. (And now, for a character of my own invention!)  
  
Shaman: (whining voice) HEY, hey, this was not a pleasure at all! I got annihilated~ why should I thank anybody?! After all, I was the one who set up all the magic for Sesshomaru, but of course, I am the expendable one, yeah that's it, I'm the one who-'  
  
Kikyo: That's enough, rat! (to readers) Thank you for reading. Okay, runt, you're last and least!  
  
Shippo: HEY! The author was saving the best for last! ME! (incredibly cute baby voice!!!) Thank yew all vewy much, I hope yew liked it. Pwease come again.  
  
Okay I think that's everyone, goodbye for now! Sequel is on its way! 


End file.
